Fallen Too Far (Meanie Vers)
by Lorethan
Summary: Untuk menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau miliki Dia baru 20 tahun Dia anak ayah tirinya Dia masih naif dan polos karena selama tiga tahun merawat ibunya yang sakit. Tapi untuk Kim Mingyu yang berumur 24 tahun dia satu-satunya yang terlarang baginya. ayahnya yang bergelimang harta. ibunya yang sangat menginginkan cinta. dan daya tariknya adalah 3 alasan untuk menolaknya
1. chapter 1

MPREG

I try to stay in T, but maybe a bit M in the later chapter

Cast: Meanie (main) and others SVT members

sorry for typos

happy reading~~

Chapter 1

Truk dengan lumpur di bannya adalah sesuatu yang sering kulihat diluar pesta rumahan, bukan mobil import yang mahal. Tempat ini setidaknya punya duapuluh mobil jenis itu yang terparkir sepanjang jalannya. Aku memarkirkan sekuter tua milik ibuku diatas aspal sehingga tidak akan menghalangi siapapun. Ayah belum memberitahu jika dia sedang mengadakan pesa mala mini. Dia tidak memberitahuku banyak sebetulnya.

Dia juga tidak muncul di acara pemakaman ibuku. Jika aku tidak membutuhkan tempat tinggal, aku tidak akan berada disini. Aku harus menjual rumah kecil peninggalan nenekku untuk membayar tagihan rumah sakit ibukku. Segala yang aku punya hanyalah bajuku dan sekuter ini. Menghubungi ayahku, setelah ia gagal untuk datang walaupun sekali selama tiga tahun ibuku melawan penyakitnya, sangatlah berat. Walaupun ini perlu, bagaimanapun dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa.

Aku menatap rumah berlantai tiga yang sangat megah yang terletak di kawasan Gangnam, Seoul. Ini adalah rumah baru ayahku. Keluarga barunya. Aku tidak akan cocok disini.

Seseorang tiba tiba menarik bagian belakang tasku. Berdasarkan insting, aku menggenggam belati yang bertengger dipinggangku, menariknya dan mengarahkannya ke leher si pengganggu, siap untuk menggoreskannya.

"Whoah! Aku tadinya ingin memberitahu bahwa kau tersesat tapi aku akan memberitahu apapun yang kau inginkan selama kau menjauhkan benda ini." Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam bergelombang berdiri di sisi lain belatiku dengan tangan terangkat diudara dan mata yang membulat.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan menggenggam belatiku dengan tenang. Aku masih tidak kenal pria ini. Menari tas seseorang bukanlah cara menyapa yang normal. "Tidak. Aku tidak berpikir aku tersesat. Apakah ini rumah Jeon Jaerim?"

Pria itu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, "Uh, aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benda itu di leherku. Kau membuatku sangat gugup, manis. Bisakah kau menyingkirkannya sebelum terjadi kecelakaan?"

Kecelakaan? Sungguh? Pria ini mulai membuatku jengkel. "aku tidak mengenalmu. Disini gelap dan aku di tempat asing, sendirian. Jadi, maafkan aku jika aku merasa tidak aman saat ini. Kau bisa percaya saat aku bilang tidak aka nada kecelakaan. Aku sangat handal dengan belati."

Pria itu tidak terlihat mempercayaiku dan sekarang setelah melihatnya dengan lebih teliti, dia tidak terlihat berbahaya. Bagaimanapun, aku belum siap menurunkan belatiku.

"Jaerim-Ssi?" ulangnya perlahan, " Tunggu, Paman Jaerim adalah ayah tiri baru Mingyu. Aku bertemu dengannya sebelum dia dan bibi Hyemi pergi ke Swiss."

Swiss? Mingyu? Apa? Aku menunggu penjelasan lebih tapi pria itu terus melirik belati di lehernya dan menahan napasnya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku, aku menurunkan belatiku dan meletakkannya di sarungnya. Mungkin dengan disingkirkannya belati, pria itu dapat fokus dan memberi penjelasan.

"Apakah kau bahkan punya lisensi untuk benda itu?" tanyanya

Aku tidak tertarik untuk hakku menggunakan belati. Aku butuh jawaban, "Jaerim di Swiss?" tanyaku membutuhkan kepastian. Dia (Ayahku) tau kalau aku datang hari ini. Kami baru saja bicara minggu lalu setelah aku menjual rumah nenek.

Pria itu mengangguk perlahan terlihat santai, "kau mengenalnya?"

Tidak terlalu. Aku setidaknya melihat ayahku dua kali setelah ia meninggalkan aku dan ibuku lima tahun lalu. Aku mengingat ayah yang datang ke pertandingan sepak bola dan memanggang samgyoupsal didepan rumah. Ayah yang kumiliki hingga kembaranku, Jungkook terbunuh dalam kecelakaan mobil. Ayakhu yang menyetir. Dia berubah hari itu. Pria itu tidak menghubungiku dan memastikan aku baik-baik saja saat aku merawat ibuku yang sakit, aku tidak mengenalnya. Sama sekali.

"Aku anaknya, Wonwoo."

Mata pria itu membesar dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tertawa. Kenapa ini lucu? Aku menunggunya menjelaskan saat dia mengulurkan tangannya ke udara. " kemarilah, Wonwoo. Aku punya seseorang yang harus kau temui. Dia akan menyukainya."

Aku menatap tangannya dan mengencangkan peganganku pada tasku.

"apa kau bawa belatimu juga? Apakah sebaiknya aku memperingatkan orang agar tidak membuatmu marah?" nada bercanda pada suaranya mencegahku berkata kasar.

"kau menarik tasku tanpa aba-aba, aku panik."

"nalurimu saat panik adalah menodongkan belati pada seseorang? Sial! Darimana asalmu? Sebagian pemuda yang kukenal akan membentak atau sejenisnya."

Sebagian pemuda yang dia kenal tidak terpaksa untuk melindungi dirinya sendirinya untuk lima tahun belakangan. Aku punya ibu yang harus kujaga tapi taka da yang menjagaku. "Aku dari Changwon," jawabku, mengacuhkan tangannya.

"biar kubawakan." Dia mulai melepaskan barang bawaanku yang telah disiapkan ibuku untuk acara jalan jalan yang tidak pernah terjadi. Dia selalu bicara bahwa kami akan jalan jalan keliling korea dengan sekuter suatu hari. Lalu dia sakit.

Mencoba menyingkirkan kenanganku, aku berfokus pada pria di depanku. "terimakasih, ehm.. aku rasa aku tidak tau namamu."

Pria itu menarik backpack dari motor lalu menatapku.

"Apa? Kau lupa menanyakan namaku saat kau memojokkanku dengan belatimu?"

Aku menghela napas. Baiklah, mungkin aku memang berlebihan tapi dia membuatku kaget

"Aku Seungcheol, ehm.. teman Mingyu."

"Mingyu?" nama itu lagi. Siapa Mingyu?

Senyu Seungcheol melebar. "Kau tidak kenal Mingyu?" dia terlihat sangat tidak habis piker. "Aku sangat senang aku datang malam ini."

"kemarilah. Akan aku kenalkan."

Aku berjalan disampingnya saat dia memimpinku ke rumah itu. Musik didalam menjadi semakin keras saat kami mendekat. Jika ayahku tidak disini, lalu siapa yang didalam? Aku tau Hyemi adalah istri barunya, tapi hanya itu yang kutau. Apa ini pesta yang diadakan anaknya? Bera umur mereka? Dia punya anak kan? Aku tidak ingat. Ayah sangat aneh. Dia bilang aku akan suka keluarga baruku tapi dia tidak memberitahu siapa sebenarnya mereka.

"Jadi, apa Mingyu tinggal disini?"

"Ya, setidaknya pada musim panas. Dia pindah ke rumahnya yang lain sesuai musim."

"rumahnya yang lain?"

Seungcheol terkekeh, "kau tidak tau apapun mengenai keluarga baru ayahmu ya, Wonwoo-ssi?"

Dia tidak tahu, aku menggeleng.

"penjelasan singkat sebelum masuk kedalam kegilaan ini," dia menjawab, berhanti pada tangga teratas yang menuju pintu depan dan menatapku. " Kim Mingyu adalah Ayahmu. Dia anak tunggal pemilik Kim Holdings Inc. Orang tuanya bercerai. Ibunya, Hyemi dulunya adalah penyayi. Inunya tinggal disini karena Mingyu mengizinkannya." Dia berhenti dan menatap pintu, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu. "Semua orang ini adalah temannya."

Seseorang dengan rambut pirang, menggunakan kaos dengan potongan leher yang sangat rendah, celana jeans ketat dan sepatu yang terlihat mahal berdiri menatapku. Aku tidak luput dari tatapan jijiknya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan orang orang seperti ini tapi aku tahu bahwa toko baju di lingkungan rumahku tidak menjual pakaian semacam itu.

"Wah, halo Jeonghan," Seungcheol menyapa dengan nada jengkel.

"siapa dia?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada Seungcheol

"teman. Hapus kerutan di wajahmu Jeonghan, kau terlihat jelek." Jawabnya sambil menarik tanganku masuk kedalam rumah.

Ruangan tidak terlihat sepenuh yang aku duga. Kami berjalan mendekati pintu yang menuju raungan yang sepertinya ruang tamu. Walaupun begitu, ukurannya lebih besar daripada rumahku yang dulu. Dua pintu kaca terbuka menunjukkan pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat.

"Lewat sini." Kata Seungcheol dan membimbingku ke.. bar? Sungguh? Ada bar di dalam rumah?

Aku melirik orang-orang yang kulewati. Mereka semua berhenti sesaat sambil melirikku. Aku terlihat mencolok.

"Mingyu, ini Wonwoo, aku yakin dia kemungkinan milikmu. Aku menemukannya diluar terlihat sedikit tersesat." Kata Seungcheol dan aku mengarahkan perhatianku pada pria di depanku.

Oh

Oh. My.

"begitukah?" jawab mingyu dengan nada malas dan mencondongkan tubuhnya dari posisi santainya di sofa berwarna hitam dengan wine di tangannya, "Dia manis tapi terlihat muda. Tidak bisa bilang dia milikku"

"Oh, tentu dia milikmu. Berhubung ayahnya sudah kabur ke Swiss dengan ibumu untuk beberapa minggu. Aku akan bilang dia milikmu. Aku dengan senang hati menawarkannya ruangan di tempatku kalau kau mau. Itu jika dia berjanji membuang senjatanya yang mematikan."

Mingyu memicingkan pandangannya dan memandangku pekat. Warnanya coklat. Terlihat tidak biasa. Matanya seperti elang. Sangat tajam.

"Itu tidak membuatnya milikku," ia jawab pada akhirnya dan kembali menyandar pada sofa.

Seungcheol membersihkan tenggorokannya, "Kau bercanda kan?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab, malah dia menenggak minuman di gelas yang sedang dipegangnya, pandangannya kembali pada Seungcheol dan aku melihat peringatan disana. Aku akan disuruh pergi. Ini buruk. Aku hanya punya 20 ribu won di dompetku dan hampir kehabisan bensin. Aku sudah menjual semua yang berharga yang kupunya, saat aku menghubungi ayahku aku sudah menjelaskan bahwa aku hanya butuh tempat tinggal sampai aku punya pekerjaan dan uang untuk menyewa tempat sendiri. Dia langsung setuju dan memberikan alamat ini dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan senang jika aku tinggal bersamanya.

Perhatian Mingyu kembali padaku. Menungguku bergerak. Apa yang dia ingin aku katakan? Sebuah cengiran muncul di bibirnya menampilkan gigi taringnya yang mempesona dan mengedip padaku.

"rumahku sudah penuh dengan orang malam ini dan tempat tidurku sudah penuh." Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Seungcheol. "kurasa lebih baik kita melepaskannya dan membiarkannya tidur di hotel sampai kita bisa menghubungi ayahnya."

Rasa jijik pada kata"ayah" tidak terlewatkan olehku. Dia tidak menyukai ayahku. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Bukan salahnya, ayahku mengirimku kesini. Aku menyia-nyiakan sebagian besar uangku untuk bensin dan makanan untuk sampai disini. Kenapa aku percaya pada laki-laki itu?

Aku meraih barang bawaanku yang dibawa Seungcheol. "Dia benar. Aku sebaiknya pergi. Ini ide yang sangat buruk."aku bicara tanpa menatapnya lalu berbalik menuju pintu dimana aku masuk sambil menahan air mata dan amarahku. Aku akan jadi gelandangan setelah ini.

Aku berjalan dengan menatap lantai. Aku mendengar Seungcheol dan Mingyu berdebat tapi aku berusaha mengacuhkannya. Aku tidak ingin mendengan pendapat Mingyu tentangku. Dia tidak menyukaiku. itu sangat kentara. Ayahku bukan seseorang yang disambut dalam keluarga sepertinya.

"sudah mau pergi?" sebuah suara yang mengingatkanku pada suasana sore hari. Aku melirik untuk melihat senyum bahagia pada pemuda yang tadi membuka pintu. Dia juga tidak menginginkanku disini. Saiap aku menentang orang-orang ini? Aku segera menjatuhkan kembali pandanganku ke lantai dan membuka pintu. Harga diriku cukup tinggi untuk menahan air mataku agar pemuda sinis itu melihatnya jatuh.

Setelah aku berada diluar aku membiarkan beberapa tetes air mataku jatuh lalu berjalan menuju sekuterku. Jika saja aku tidak punya barang bawaan aku pasti sudah lari. Aku membutuhkan kenyamanan yang diberikan sekuterkutempatku bukan disini, di tempat yang berisi orang orang kelas atas yang sinis dan sombong. Aku rindu rumah. Aku rindu ibuku. Beberapa tetes air mata kembali jatuh dan kembali mengikatkan barang bawaanku ke sekuter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aku menghapus air mataku dan memaksa diriku untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku tidak boleh hancur sekarang. Aku tidak hancur saat aku duduk menggenggam tangan ibuku saat ia mengembuskan napas terakhirnya. Aku tidak hancur saat ibuku menjadi abu. Dan aku tidak hancur saat aku menjual satu satunya tempat tinggal yang kumiliki. Aku dapat melewati ini

Aku tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk sebuah kamar hotel tapi aku memiliki kantong tidur. Aku hanya perlu menemukan tempat yang aman untuk memarkirkan sekuterku dan tidur. Kota ini terlihat cukup aman tapi aku cukup yakin jika aku memarkir sekuter ini di suatu tempat selama berhari-hari pasti akan mengundang perhatian. Aku akan didatangi polisi sebelum aku dapat tertidur. Aku harus menggunakan 20 ribu won terakhirku untuk membeli bensin. Lalumenuju ke kota yang lebih kecil agar dapat menyewa tempat yang lebih murah dari Seoul.

Mungkin aku bisa parkir di dekat restoran dan bekerja disana dan mungkin tinggal disana. Aku tidak akan membutuhkan bensin untuk menuju tempat kerja. Perutku bergemuru mengingatkanku bahwa aku belum makan dari pagi. Aku perlu menggunakan beberapa ribu won untuk membeli makanan. Aku berharap aku dapat menemukan pekerjaan dipagi hari.

Aku akan baik baik saja . aku menoleh kebelakang untuk memindai keadaan sekitar sebelum aku menyalakan mesin sekuterku dan tersentak. Sepasang mata coklat elang menatapku balik.

Umpatan kecil lolos dari bibirku sebelum aku sadar bahwa itu Mingyu. Apa yang dilakukannya di belakang sekuterku? Apa dia memastikan aku meninggalkan rumahnya? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bicara dengannya lagi. Aku mulai mengalihkan pandanganku dan fokus untuk pergi dari tempat ini saat dia menaikkan alisnya padaku. Apa maksudnya?

Kau tau apa? Aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Bahkan jia terlihat sangat seksi saat melakukannya. Aku mulai untuk menstarter sekuterku tapi bukannya mesin menyala yang kudapat malah hentakan kecil sekuter, lalu hening. Oh tidak. Tidak sekarang. Kumohon jangan sekarang.

Aku kembali memutar kunci dan menyalakan mesin dan berdoa bahwa aku salah. Aku tau kalau aki sekuterku agak bermasalah tapi aku melihat penanda bensinku. Seharusnya belum habis. Aku masih punya beberapa kilometer. Aku tahu itu.

Aku memukul kepala sekuterku dan sedikit mengumpat dengan geraman tapi tidak terjadi apapun. Aku terjebak. Apa Mingyu akan memanggil polisi? Dia sangat menginginkanku menyingkir dari propertinya hingga ia keluar untuk menastikan. Sekarang aku tak bisa pergi dan dia akan membuatku ditangkap? Atau bahkan lebih parah. Memanggil mobil derek. Aku tidak punya uang untuk mendapatkan sekuterku kembali jika dia melakukannya. Setidaknya di penjara aku akan punya Kasur dan makanan.

Menelan ludahku yang tersangkut di tenggorokan, aku menuruni sekuter dan menghadapinya.

"masalah?" tanyanya

Aku ingin berteriak frustasi. Tapi aku hanya mengangguk, "bensinku habis." Lalu membuang napas lambat. Aku tidak berbicara. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu keputusannya. Aku selalu bisa meminta dan memohon setelahnya.

"berapa usiamu?"

Apa? Apa dia benar-benar menanyakan umurku? Aku terjebak di jalanan rumahnya, dia ingin aku menyingkir dan bukannya mendiskusikan pilihanku, dia malah tanya umurku? Pria ini sangat aneh.

"Duapuluh" jawabku

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, "benarkah?"

Aku mencoba sangat keras untuk tidak meledak. Aku butuh pria ini untuk berbelas kasih. Aku menahan komentar menyengat di ujung lidahku, aku tersenyum, "Iya, sungguh."

Mingyu nyengir dan mengedikkan bahunya. "Maaf. Kamu terlihat lebih muda" dia berhenti dan matanya mengamatiku dari atas keb bawah dengan sangat intense. Pipiku tiba-tiba menghangat. "aku tarik itu. Tubuhmu terlihat seperti duapuluh tahun. Hanya saja wajahmu terlihat segar dan muda. Bajumu juga tidak terlihat biasa."

Pernyataan macam apa itu? Apa yang dia katakana? Aku ingin segera tahu nasibku, bukannya mendiskusikan cara berpakaianku yang sulit untuk kupikirkan. Lagipula, Kihyun, mantan pacarku dan sahabatku saat ini, selalu berkata aku terlihat bagus dengan apapun yang kupakai. Apapun maksudnya itu.

"aku kehabisan bensin. Aku hanya punya 20 ribu won di dompetku. Ayahku sudah kabur dan meninggalkanku setelah dia bilang akan membantuku mandiri. Percayalah; dia adalah orang terakhir yang ingin aku mintai pertolongan. Aku tidak memperdulikan pakaianku. Aku punya masalah yang lebih besar daripada bajuku. Sekarang, apa kau akan menelepon polisi atau memanggil mobil derek? Aku lebih memilih polisi jika aku bisa memilih." Aku langsung menutup mulutku setelah bicara panjang. Dia mendorongku terlalu jauh dan aku tidak bisa mengontrol mulutku. Sekarang, aku dengan bodohnya memberi ide bodoh mengenai mobil derek. Sial!

Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya menatapku. Diam ini hempir melebihi dari yang sanggup kutanggung. Aku baru saja membagi info yang berlebihan oadanya. Dia bisa membuat hidupku lebih sulit jika dia ingin.

"aku tidak suka ayahmu dan dari nada bicaramu, kau juga tidak." Dia bicara terus terang. "ada satu ruangan yang kosong malam ini dan akan terus kosong sampai ibuku kembali. Aku tidak mengizinkan pelayannya tinggal disini jika ibuku tidak ada. Bibi Lee hanya mampir untuk bersih bersih seminggu sekali saat ibu liburan. Kau bisa tinggal di kamarnya dibawah tangga. Kecil tapi punya tempa tidur."

Dia menawarkanku sebuah ruangan. Aku berteriak bahagia. Aku bisa melakukannya nanti. Aku tidak akan dipenjara. Terimakasih Tuhan.

"satu satunya pilihanku adalah tidur di jalan. Aku bisa menyakinkanmu bahwa tawaranmu jauh lebih baik. Terimakasih"

Kening Mingyu berkerut sekejap, lalu segera hilang dan dia menyinggingkan senyum kembali, "mana saja barang bawaanmu?" tanyanya.

Aku mencabut kunci sekuterku dan melepaskan kembali kaitan backpackku. Sebelum aku dapat meraihnya, sebuah kehangatan yang terasa asing menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhku. Aku membeku. Mingyu meraih backpackku dan menariknya dari kaitan.

Aku berbalik dan meatapnya. Dia mengedip padaku, " aku bisa membawa tasmu. Aku tidak sebrengsek itu"

"Terimakasih, lagi." Aku tergagap, tidak bisa mengalihkan diriku dari tatapannya. Matanya sangat indah. Bulu matanya yang tebal membingkai matanya hampir terlihat seperti eyeliner. Dia memiliki natural highlighter disekitar matanya, dia bahkan punya double eyelid. Dia lebih tinggi dariku, padahal tinggiku termasuk dalam kategori diatas-rata rata. And his body is no joke. Tidak sepertiku yang datar seperti matras. Menyebalkan.

"Ah, bagus. Kau menghentikannya. Aku baru saja akan memberimu lima menit tambahan lalu sebelum aku yang kan memberikannya tumpangan." Suara familiar Seungcheol menyentakkankku dari lamunanku dan aku langsung berbalik, berterimakasih atas gangguannya. Aku sudah menatap Mingyu seperti orang bodoh. Aku kaget dia tidak mengusirku lagi.

"dia akan tinggal di kamar Bibi Lee sampai aku dapat menghubungi ayahnya dan melakukan sesuatu" Mingyu terdengar jengkel. Dia melangkah memutariku dan memberikan bawaanku pada Seungcheol, "Ini, bawa dia ke ruangannya. Aku punya rakan yang harus kutemani."

Mingy meninggalkan kami tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Aku berusaha tidak mengamatinya. Khususnya saat pemandangan punggung lebarnya dalam balutan turtleneck hitam yang melekat ketat di tubuhnya tersedia di depan mataku. Dia seseorang yang tidak seharusnya menarik perhatianku.

"dasar bajingan labil" kata Sungcheol, menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatapku. Aku tidak bisa tidak setuju dengannya.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa barang barangku masuk kembali."kataku sambil meraih tasku

Seungcheol menjauhkan keluar dari jangkauanku. "disini aku sebagai Hyung yang mempesona. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu yang sangat kurus ini membawa tasmu yang sanget besar saat aku memiliki dua lengan yang sangat kuat, tidak lupa tubuh atletis yang sangat mengesankan."

Aku akan tersenyum jika saja satu kata yang terdengar agak ganjil untukku, "Hyung?" jawabku

Seungcheol tersenyum tapi tidak mencapai matanya, "kurasa aku lupa bahwa aku anak dari kuami Hyemi nomor 2. Dia menikah dengan ayahku saat umurku 4 tahun dan Mingyu 3 tahun hingga aku berumur 16. Pada saat itu, aku dan Mingyu sudah seperti saudara kandung. Hanya karana ayahku bercerai dengan ibunya tidak berarti persaudaraanku berubah. Kita pergi kuliah bersama bahkan geng kami sama."

Oh, Oke. Aku tidak menyangka, "berapa banyak suami yang dimiliki Hyemi?"

Seungcheol meledak tertawa lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu. "ayahmu suami ke-empatnya."

Ayahku bodoh. Wanita ini terdengar seperti seseorang yang berganti suami seoerti dia berganti pakaian. Berapa lama hingga dia menyingkirkan ayah dan move on?

Kami sampai di kamar yang dimaksud Mingyu. Tepat dibawah tangga. Seungcheol meletakkan tas besarku di tempat tidur berukuran double yang meninggalkan hanya beberapa inci menuju pintu nakas kecil mengisi sisi antara tempat tidur dan dinding. Selain itu, tidak ada apapun.

"aku tidak tau dimana kamu bisa menyimpan barang barangmu. Ruangan ini sangat kecil. Aku belum pernah benar benar kemari." Dia menggeleng dan mengembuskan napas kasar. "Dengar, jika kau mau ikut ke apartemenku, ikutlah. Setidaknya aku akan memberikan ruangan dimana kau dapat bergerak bebas."

Seungcheol sangat baik, tapi aku tidak akan menerima twarannya. Dia tidak membutuhkan tamu tak diundang di tempatnya. Setidaknya disini aku terisoalasi sehingga tidak ada orang yang akan melihatku. Aku bisa membersihkan rumah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan di suatu tempat. Mungkin Mingyu akan membiarkan aku tidur di ruangan kecil ini sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk menyewa tempatku sendiri.aku tidak merasa seperti melakukan hal buruk disini. Aku akan mecari supermarket besok dan menggunakan 20 ribu wonku untuk makan. Selai kacang dan roti mungkin cukup untuk seminggu.

"ini sempurna, aku jauh dari semuanya disini. Lagipula, Mingyu akan menghubungi ayahku besok dan tau kapan ia kembali. Mungkin ayah punya rencana. Aku tidak tau. Meskipun begitu, terimakasih. Aku sangat menghargau tawaranmu."

Seungcheol menatap sekeliling ruangan lahi lalu menggeram. Dia tidak senang dengan ruangan ini tapi aku lega. Dia sangat manis.

"aku benci meninggalkanmu disini. Ini terasa salah" dia kembali menatapku dengan nada memohon.

" ini hebat. Jauh lebih baik daripada tidur dijalan."

Kening Seungcheol mengerut, "Jalan? Kau berencana tidur dijalan?"

"Iya, tadinya. Kamar ini, bagaimanapun lebih baik. Aku dapat memikirkan langkahku selanjutnya"

Seungcheol mengusak rambut hitamnya "Berjanjilah sesuatu padaku?" pintanya

Aku tidak suka membuat janji. Apa yang aku tentang janji adalah janji sangat mudah dilanggar. Aku mengangkat bahuku. Hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan

"Jika Mingyu mengusirmu, hubungi aku"

Aku mulai setuju dan aku sadar aku tidak punya nomor telponnya

"mana ponselmu, jadi aku bisa menuliskan nomorku?" tanyanya

Ini akan membuatku terlihat sangat menyedihkan. "aku tidak punya ponsel"

Seungcheol terbengong dengan jawabanku, "kau tidak punya ponsel? Tidak heran kau bawa belati kemana-mana. Sial" dia menarik sesuatu dari sakunya, "ini kartu namaku. Telpon aku. Aku serius."

Aku tidak akan pernah menelponnya tapi dia sangat baik sudah menawari. Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak menjanjikan apapun

"aku harap kamu baik baik saja tidur disini." Dia kembali menatap ruanganku dengan raut khawatir. Aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak

"pasti" aku meyakinkannya


	3. Chapter 3

Makasih yang udah pada review

Hehe, aku berusaha menjaga ratenya tetep T, moga moga berhasil

Endingnya dibikin gitu biar yang baca kepo (peace)

Overall thanks guys

Chapter 3

Bahkan dengan tidak adanya jendela dalam ruangan untuk mengingatkanku bahwa matahari sudah terbit, aku tahu aku sudah tertidur larut. Aku sudah kelelahan tapi berkandara selama delapan jam dan langkah kaki di tangga membuatku tetap terjaga. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku, duduk dan menjangkau saklar di dinding. Lampu kecil menerangi ruangan dan aku meraih kolong tempat tidur untuk menarik tasku.

Aku butuh mandi dan aku butuh menggunakan kamar mandi. Mungkin semua orang masih tertidur dan aku bisa menyelinap keluar ke kamar mandi tanpa disadari siapapun. Seungcheol hyung tidak menunjukkan dimana tempatnya semalam. Ruangan ini aladah satu satunya tawaran yang diberikan kepadaku. Semoga mandi singkat tidak melewati batasanku.

Aku menyambar dalamanku dan sepasang celana jeans dengan atasan kemeja hitam. Jika aku beruntung, aku dapat menyelinap masuk dan keluar kamar mandi lalu sedikit bersih bersih sebelum Mingyu-ssi turun kebawah.

Aku membuka pintu yang menuju ke dapur lalu berjalan melewati rak-rak yang menyimpan berbagai jenis makanan yang mungking lebih dari yang dibutuhkan seseorang. Perlahan, aku meraih pegangan pintu dan mendorongya terbuka. Lampu dapur mati dan satu-satunya cahaya yang tersedia adalah cahaya matahari yang terang yang masuk melalui dinding kaca yang mengarah ke halaman rumah. Jika aku tidak butuh buang air aku akan menikmati pemandangan selama beberapa saat. Tapi aku benar-benar harus buang air. Rumah terasa sangat hening. Gelas gelas kosong berserakan di meja bersamaan dengan piring piring yang berisi sisa makanan ringan. Aku bisa membersihkannya. Jika aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku berguna, mungkin aku bisa tinggal disini hingga aku dapat pekerjaan dan sedikit gaji.

Aku membuka pintu pertama yang kutemui secara perlahan takut jika itu adalah kamar. Ternyata ruang ganti berisi deretan pakaian dan aksesorinya. Setelah degera ditutup, aku kembali berjalan menuju tangga. Jika semua kamar mandi berada dalam kamar, aku berada dalam masalah. Kecuali.. mungkin ada satu yang biasa digunakan pelayan. Bibi Lee pasti butuhkamar mandi untuk mandi dan melakukan hal lainnya. Berputar, aku kembali menuju dapur dan dua pintu kaca yang terbuka sejak semalam. Melirik sekitar, aku menyadari ada tangga menuju kebawah seperti basement. Aku menuruninya.

Di bawah terdapat dua pintu. Aku membuka satu berisi rak-rak yang dipenuhi dengan botol wine, kututup segera pintu tersebut lalu membuka yang satunya. Bingo!

Kamar mandi sederhana berada disana. Sampo, sabun, dan peralatan mandi lain bersama dengan handuk sudah tersedia disana. Praktis sekali.

Setelah aku membersihkan diri dan berpakaian. Aku menjemur handuk di tempatnya. Kamar mandi ini pasti jarang digunakan. Aku bisa menggunakan handuk yang sama selama seminggu dan mencucinya di akhir pecan. Jika aku bisa tinggal disini cukup lama.

Aku menutup pintu dibelakangku dan kembali menuju tangga. Udara pagi hari terasa sangat menyenangkan. Saat aku sampai diatas, aku berdiri di pembatas dan menatap halaman rumah yang sangat luas berisi rumput dan pohon rindang dan kolam air macur besar, berbagai macam buanga menghiasi halaman tersebut, seperti taman. Daun-daun bergerak mengikuti angin. Halaman rumah terindah yang pernah aku lihat.

Ibu dan aku sering berbicara mengenai halaman rumah yang sering ia lihat di drama. Ibu pernah melihatnya semasa kecil tapi ia dapat menceritakannya selama hidupku. Setiap musim salju saat dingin, kami dapat duduk didalam rumah dan merencanakan berkemah di halaman rumah. Kita tidak pernah dapat melakukannya. Pertama karena Ibu sibuk karena pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakannya setelah ayah meninggalkan kami, kemudian ibu jadi terlalu sakit untuk melakukannya. Walaupun begitu kami masih terus merencanakannya. Sangat membantu jika kita dapat bermimpi.

"pemandangannya tidak pernah membuatku bosan," gumaman rendah Mingyu membuatku terkejut. Aku berbalik dan melihat Mingyu bersandar di pintu kaca. Tanpa atasan. Sial.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Satu-satunya dada pria yang pernah kulihat adalah milik Kihyun. Dan itu sebelum Ibuku sakit saat aku punya waktu untuk berkencan dan bersenang-senang. Dada seorang Kihyun yang berumur 15 tahun tidak ada bandingannya dengan dada bidang dan perut sixpack dihadapanku. Dia punya abs.

"kau menyukai yang kau lihat?" nada geli dari Mingyu tidak lepas dari perhatianku. Aku berkedip dan menaikkan pandanganku untuk melihat cengiran di wajahnya. Sial. Dia menangkapku memandanginya.

"jangan membiarkanku mengganggumu. Aku juga menikmatinya." Dia menjawab lalu menyeruput kopi du cangkir yang digenggamannya.

Wajahku memanas dan aku tahu tahu aku merona. Membalikkan tubuhku, aku memandang kembali hamparan taman dihadapanku. Memalukan sekali. Aku ingin mencoba membuat Mingyu-ssi membiarkanku tinggal disini lebih lama. Meneteskan liur untuknya bukanlah hal yang tepat untukku.

Kekehan kecil di belakangku memuatnya semakin buruk. Dia menertawakanku. Menakjubkan.

"oh, kau disana. Aku tidak melihatmu di tempat tidur pagi ini." Suara lembut datang dari wanita dibelakangku. Aku penasaran dan berbalik. Seorang wanita yang hanya memakai dalaman mendekat dan meringkuk pada Mingyu-ssi mengeluskan jarinya disepanjang dada Mingyu. Aku tidak dapat menyalahkannya untuk menginginkannya. Aku juga tergona untuk melakukannya.

"waktunya untukmu pergi." Mingyu menjawab sambil melepaskan pelukan wanita itu dan menjauh darinya. Aku melihat saat dia mengaungkan jarinya menuju pintu depan.

"apa?" jawab wanita itu. Raut bingung di wajahnya berkata dia tidak menduga ini.

"kau mendapat apa yang kau inginkan, saying. Kau menginginkan tubuhku. Kau sudah mendapatkannya. Sekarang tugasku selesai."

Nada dingin dan datar di suaranya mengejutkanku. Apa dia serius?

"kau bercanda!" wanita itu tersentak dan menghentakkan kakinya.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminum kembali kopinya

"kau tidak bisa melakukannya padaku. Semalam sangat luar biasa. Kau tau itu"wanita itu meraih lengannya dan Mingyu segera menghempaskannya.

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu semalam saat kau memohon padaku untuk melucuti pakaianmu bahwa semua itu hanya seks. Tidak lebih."

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada wanita itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah dan hendak membuka mulutnya tapi segera diurungkan. Dengan hentakan lain wanita itu kembali kedalam rumah.

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Apakah orang sperti dia selalu berlaku seperti itu? satu satunya pengalaman hubungan yang kumiliki hanya dengan Kihyun. Walaupun kami tidak pernah tidur bersama, dia selalu manis dan berhati-hati padaku. Ini sangat kejam dan tak berperasaan.

"Jadi, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Mingyu bertanya seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari pintu dimana wanita itu mengilang dan meatapnya lekat-lekat. Apa yang membuat wanita itu untuk tidur dengan seseorang yang memberitahunya bahwa itu hanya seks dan tidak lebih? Tentu, dia punya tubuh yang sangat mengiurkan, dan tentunya uang yang sangat banyak, dilihat dari rumahnya. Tapi tetap saja. Dia sangat kejam.

"apa kau sering melakukannya?" aku bertanya sebelum dapat menghentikan diriku.

Mingyu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "apa? Bertanya apa seseorang tidur dengan nyeyak?"

Dia tahu apa yang kumaksud. Dia menghindarinya. Itu bukan urusanku. Aku tidak boleh mencampuri urusannya sehingga dia bisa membiarkanku tinggal. Membuka mulutku untuk memarahinya bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"meniduru seseorang lalu membuangnya seperti sampah?" jawabku pedas. Aku menutup mulutku, terkejut saat kalimat yang muncul dikepalaku terungkap. Apa yang kulakukan? Mencoba agar diusir?

Mingyu meletakkan gelasnya di meja dekat pintu lalu menyenderkan punggungnya menatapku. "apa kau suka menaruh perhatianmu di tempat yang tidak seharusnya?" dia jawab.

Aku ingin marah padanya, tapi tidak bisa. Dia benar. Siapa aku untuk menilainya? Aku tidak mengenalnya.

"bisanya tidak, tidak. Aku minta maaf," ucapku lalu buru buru masuk kedalam. Aku tidak ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk mengusirku juga. Aku butuh tempat tidur dibawah tangga untuk paling tidak satu bulan.

Aku sibuk mengangkut gelas gelas dan piring dan botol wine yang berserakan. Tempat ini butuh dibersihkan dan aku bisa melakukannya sebelum keluar mencari kerja. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak berpesta setiap malam. Jika iya, aku tidak akan keberatan dan siapa tahu, setelah beberapa malam aku mungkin bisa tidur dalam kebisingan.

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Bibi Lee akan membersihkannya nanti."

Aku menjatuhkan sampah sampah di tempat sampah dan menatapnya. Dia masih berdiri di pintu, mengamatiku.

"aku hanya ingin membantu."

Mingyu nyengir, "aku sudah punya pembantu. Aku tidak butuh pembantu lain jika itu yang kau pikirkan."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "tidak. Aku tau itu. Aku hanya berusaha membantu. Kam mengizinkanku tidur di rumahmu semalam"

Mingyu berjalan melewatiku dan berdiri didekat meja dapur dan menyilangkan lengannya di dada. "mengenai itu. Kita perlu bicara."

Oh. Sial. Selesai semuanya. Dia hanya memberiku satu malam.

"baiklah"

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya padaku dan aku merasa detak jantungku meningkat. Dia tidak akan memberiku kabar baik.

"aku tidak menyukai ayahmu. Dia parasite. Ibuku cenderung menemukan laki-laki sepertinya. Itu bakat ibuku. Tapi setelah berpikir bahwa kau tau mengenai ini, yang membuatku penasaran, kenapa kau datang padanya untuk meminta bantuan jika kau tau ayakmu bagaimana?"

Aku ingin memberi tahunya jika itu bukan urusannya. Kecuali fakta bahwa aku butuh bantuannya membuat itu burusannya. Aku tidak bisa mengharapkannya untuk mengizinkanku menumpang tanpa memberi tahunya. Dia pantas untuk tau kenapa dia membantuku. Aku juga tidak ingin dia berpikir pahwa aku juga parasite.

"Ibuku baru saja meninggal. Dia menderita kangker. Tiga tahun perawatan membutuhkan biaya yang banyak. Satu-satunya barang berharga yang kami miliki adalah rumah warisan nenekku. Aku harus menjual segalanya untuk melunasi tagihan rumah sakitnya. Aku belum pernah meilhat ayahku sejak dia meninggalkan kami lima tahun lalu. Tapi dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Aku tidak punya orang lain yang dapat kumintai bantuan. Aku butuh temoat tingggal sampai aku dapat pekerjaan dan sedikit uang. Lalu aku bisa menyewa tempat sendiri. Aku tidak berencana untuk menumpang lama. Aku tahu ayahku tidak menginginkanku lama-lama disini." Aku tertawa sinis, "walaupun aku tidak pernah menduga dia akan kabur sebelum aku sampai"

Tatapan Mingyu tetap mengarah padaku. Ini adalah informasi yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kubagi. Aku bisanya berbicara dengan Kihyun mengenai betapa menyakitnkanya ditinggalkan ayahku. Kahilangan kembaranku dan ayahku begitu berat untukku dan ibu. Lalu Kihyun membutuhkan lebih dari yang bisa aku berikan. Aku punya ibu yang harus kurawat. Aku melepaskan Kihyun agar dia bisa bersama orang lain dan bersenang-senang. Aku hanya membebaninya. Persahabatan kami masih berjalan tapi aku sadar bahwa pemuda yang dulu kupikir kucintai hanyalah cinta monyet.

"aku ikut sedih mengenai ibumu," akhirnya Mingyu menjawab. "Pasti sangat berat. Kau bilang ibumu sakit selama tiga tahun? Jadi sejak kau berumur 17?"

Aku mengangguk, tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan aku katakana. Aku tidak menginginkan rasa kasihannya. Hanya tempat untuk tidur.

"kau berencana untu mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal sendiri." Dia tidak bertanya. Dia sedang memikirkan ucapanku. Jadi aku tidak menjawab.

"ruangan dibawah tangga jadi milikmu untuk satu bulan. Seharusnya kau sudah bisa menemukan pekerjaan dan mendapat cukup uang untu menyewa tempat tinggal. Cheongdam-dong tidak terlalu jauh dari sini dan biaya hidup disana lebih murah dari disini. Jika orang tua kita kembali sebelum itu kurasa ayahmu dapat membantumu."

Aku mengeluarkan napas lega, " terimakasih"

Mingyu melirik kembali ke arah dapur yang menuju tempatku tidur. Lalu kembali memusatkan pandangannya kepadaku, "aku harus berangkat ke perusahaan. Semoga beruntung dengan pencarian kerjamu," jawab Mingyu. Dia langsung menyingkir dari ruang makan.

Aku tidak punya bensin tapi aku punya tempat tidur. Aku juga punya 20 ribu won. Aku buru buru ke kemar untuk mengambil tas dan dompetku. Aku harus menemukan pekerjaan secepatnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Terdapat sticky notes di sekuterku. Aku menariknya dan membaca:

"tangki bensinmu penuh. Seungcheol hyung."

Seungcheol-ssi mengisi bensinku? dadaku terasa hangat. Dia sangat baik. Kata-kata Mingyu tentang parasite kembali berdengung di telingaku dan aku sadar aku harus membayar Seungcheol-ssi secepatnya. Aku tidak ingin dicap sebagai parasite seperti ayahku.

Aku memindahkan sekuterku ke dalam rumah lalu meninggalkannya. Kurasa aku akan manceri pekerjaan disekitar sini dulu. Beberapa mobil masih diluar, walaupun tidak sebanyak tadi malam. Aku berpikir ispa yang tejaga sepanjang malam. Apa mereka selalu disini? Aku tidak melihat siapapun pagi ini selain Mingyu dan wanita itu.

Mingyu bukan orang yang baik tetapi dia cukup adil. Aku harus mengakuinya. Dia juga sangat seksi. Aku hanya harus belajar menghiraukannya. Seharusnya mudah. Aku tidak menyangka mingyu akan sering berada didekatku. Dia terlihat tidak suka berdekatan denganku. Mungkin karena aku terlihat menginginkannya, sedangkan dia tidak. Kurasa dia straight. Mengingat wanita itu. Mungkin dia jijik. Entahlah.

Aku berjalan kemuar lingkungan perumahan. Aku menemukan Koran lokal dang melingkari beberapa pekerjaan yang berbeda. Dua sebagai pelayan di restoran lokal dimana aku berhenti dan mencoba melamar. Aku punya perasaan aku akan mendapat balasan dari alah satu atau keduanya tapi aku tidak yakin yang mana yang kuinginkan. Aku juga mencoba melamar di kafe. Lalu di apotek sebagai resepsionis.

Tempat terakhir yang aku datangi adalah sebuah klub yang terlihat cukup mewah sebagai pelayan. Gajinya adalah 7000 won per jam dengan bonus tip yang tak terhingga. Mungkin aku bisa keluar dari rumah Mingyu lebih cepat. Ada kelebihan lain. Asuransi kesehatan, hebat.

Berdasarkan arahannya, aku harus datang ke kentor pusat dibelakang lapangan golf untuk melamar. Aku mengikuti arahannya lalu melihat kekaca untu memastikan penampilanku. Aku merapikan rambutku agar terlihat lebih rapi lalu berdoa semoga aku diterima,

Untung saja aku mengenakan kemeja hitamku yang memeluk tubuhku dengan pas. Mingy bilang bajuku tidak wajar. Aku juga tidak paham maksudnya. Aku kan semalam menggunakan pakaian berlapis lapis karena aku dalam perjalanan jauh. Kurasa pakaianku saat ini cukup pantas. Menarik napas untuk terakhir kalinya, aku membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam.

Seorang wanita bertubu kecil dengan rambut berwarna cokelat bergaya bob dan sepasang kacamata keemasan berjalan menuju ruang penerima saat aku masuk. Dia melirikku sambil berjalan menuju kantor tap berhenti begitu melihatku. Dia memberi tatapan singkat padaku dari atas kebawah lalu mengangguk padaku.

"kau kesini untuk melamar pekerjaan?" tanyanya blak-blakan

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, Bu. Aku disini untuk melamar sebagai pelayan."

Dia memberiku senyum tipis, " bagus. Penampilanmu sangat mendukung. Para anggota akan mengabaikan kesalahanmu dengan wajah seperti milikmu. Kau bisa menyetir kereta golf dan membuka botol bir dengan pembuka botol?"

Aku mengangguk

"kau diterima. Aku butuh seseorang dilapangan sekarang. Ikuti aku, aku akan memberimu seragam"

Aku tidak menolak. Data dia berputar kembali dan pergi menuju ruang lain aku mengikuti dibelakangnya. Dia wanita yang tegas. Dia membuka pintu dan aku masuk.

"ukuran celanamu M? atasanmu harus lebih kecil dari yang kau gunakan sekarang. Para gadis akan menyukainya. Mereka menyukai pemuda berbahu lebar dan perut ramping. Mari kita lihat." Dia membicarakan tubuhku. Rasanya aneh. Dia mengambil kaus polo warna kuning dari rak dan menyerahkannya padaku. "itu ukuran yang cocok untukmu, harus ketat. Kami cukup berkelas tapi para pelanggan juga butuh kesenangan. Maka dari itu, kami menawarkan sepasang training putih dan kaus polo yang ketat. Jangan khawatirkan berkasnya. Aku akan membiarkanmu mengisinya setalah bekerja. Lakukan selama seminggu dengan baik dan mungkin kita bisa memindahkanmu di bagian restoran. Staf yang bekerja tidak dikontrak lama juga, wajah sepertimu tidak mudah ditemukan. Sekarang, bergantilah dan aku akan membawamu ke kereta berisi minuman dan camilan."

Dua jam kemudian, aku sudah berhenti di lubang ke delapan di lapangan golf sebanyak dua kali dan mengosongkan kereta minuman. Semua pemain golf menanyakan apakah aku masih baru dan memuji layananku. Aku tidak bodoh. Aku melihat cara para wanita dan beberapa pria mengikuti gerak gerikku. Untungnya, mereka semua berhati hati agar tidak melewati batasan apapun.

Wanita yang mempekerjakanku akhirnya memberitahukan namanya saat dia mendirongku kearah kereta golf. Dia adalah Kim Heechul. Dia betugas sebagai HRD. Dia juga sangat tegas. Dia memberitahuku untuk kembali dalam 4 jam atau saat kehabisan minum, manapun yang datang duluan. Aku kehabisan minuman dalam dua jam.

Aku masuk kembali ke kantor dan Heechul-ssi menyembukan kepalanya, "kau sudah kembali?" dia bertanya, keluar dengan tangan di pinggangnya.

"Iya Bu. Aku kehabisan minum."

Alisnya melejit naik, "Semua?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, semuanya."

Sebuah senyum tergambar di wajahnya dan ia mengeluarkan sebuat tawa. "Well, sial sekali. Aku tau mereka akan menyukaimu. Tapi wanita-wanita kesepian itu akan bersedia untuk membeli apapun yang kau punya hanya untuk membuatmu tinggal lebih lama. Kurasa beberapa pria juga begitu." Godanya sambil berkedip padaku

Aku merona. Aku juga tidak yakin itu masalahnya. Diluar sangat panas. Setiap kali aku berhenti di lubang para pemain golf terlihat lega.

"kemarilah, aku akan menunjukkan kepada mu dimana kau bisa kemabali mengisi stok minuman. Kau harus terus melayani hingga matahari terbenam. Lalu kembalilah untuk mengisi form lamaran."

Langit sudah gelap saat aku sampai di kediaman Mingyu. Aku keluar sepanjang hari. Tidak ada mobil lain di depan tumah maupun halaman. Garasi yang berisi tiga mobil juga tertutup dan satuu mobil konvertibel merah yang mahan diparkir di jalan setapak yang menuju pintu depan. Aku memastikan sekuterku yang tadi pagi kupindahkan tidak menghalangi jalan. Mingyu-ssi mungkin akan mengundang beberapa orang dan aku tidak ingin sekuterku jadi masalah. Aku kelelahan. Aku hanya ingin tidur.

Sku berhenti dipintu dan berpikir apakah aku harus mengetuk pintu atau langsung masuk. Mingyu sudah bilang aku bisa menumpang selama sebulan. Aku yakin aku tidak perlu mengetuk pint u terus menerus.

Aku memutar pegangan pintu dan berjalan masuk. Ruang tamu yang tadi pagu begitu berantakan terlihat kosong dan bersih. Bibi Lee pasti sudah membersikannya. Bahkan lantai marmernya terlihat mengkilap. Aku mendengar suara televise datang dari ruang tengah. Tidak banyak suara lain. Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Aku punya tempat tidur yang menungguku. Aku ingin mandi tapi aku belim mendiskusikannya dengan Mingyu-ssi dimana aku bisa mandi dan aku tidak ingin mengganggunya mala mini. Aku akan menyelinap saja besok dan menggunakan kamar mandi yang sama.

Bau bawang dan keju tercium di hidungku saat aku memasuki dapur. Perutku menggeram sebagai jawaban. Aku punya satu pak selai kacang dan roti di tasku dan satu botol susu yang aku bawa dari supermarket yang aku lewati saat pulang. Aku mendapat sedikit uang tip tapi aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakannya untuk makanan. Aku harus menabung segalanya.

Terdapat Teflon di kompor dan botol wine yang telah dibuka di meja dapur. Kurasa Mingyu sedang bersama seseorang.

Sebuah desahan terdengar dari luar diikuti dengan suara keras.

Aku berjalan menuju dinding kaca tapi saat sinar matahari memantul di tubuh bagian belakang Mingyu aku membeku. Bagian belakang yang sangat mengesankan. Sangat sangat mengesankan. Walaupun aku belum pernah melihat bagian belakang tubuh tanpa penutup apapun sebelumnya. Aku melihat sebentar sebelum Mingyu mulai bergerak,

Aku seharusnya tidak melihat ini. Ku gelengkan kepalaku untuk menjernihkan pikiranku lalu berlari menuju dapur menuju kamarku. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan Mingyu dalam konteks itu. Dia cukup seksi. Melihatnya tidur dengan seseorang, di luar, di beranda rumahnya. Aku masih mendengar suara mereka. Mingyu dan seorang pemuda lain. Membuat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya. Sebaiknya aku tidur.

Suara itu terus menggangguku. Melihatnya melakukan itu dengan orang lain membuatku sedikit iri. Aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Dua puluh taun dan masih polos agak sedikit menyedihkan. Kihyun bilang mencintaiku tapi saat aku sangat membutuhkannya dia membutuhkan kekasih yang bisa menyelinap dan tidur dengannya tanpa menghawatirkan ibunya yang sakit. Kihyun menginginkan pengalaman remaja biasa. Aku tidak bisa menyanggupinya, jadi kulepaskan dia.

Saat aku pergi kemarin pagi untuk datang kesini Kihyun memohonku untuk tinggal. Dia berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku. Dia tidak bisa melupakanku. Bahwa semua teman kencannya hanyalah pengalih yang tidak berharga. Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Setiap malam aku selalu kesepian dan ketakutan. Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat melindungiku. Kihyun tidak ada disana. Dia tidak mengerti cinta.

Aku mengunci pintu kamarku dan melemparkan diriku ke tempat tidur. Aku bahkan tidak menarik selimutku. Aku butuh tidur. Aku harus sampai di Dazed, klub tempatku bekerja tepat jam 9. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri karena aku bersyukur karena punya tempat tidur dan pekerjaan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Matahari sangat terik. Heechul-ssi tidak ingin aku tinggal di ruang stok. Dia ingin aku terus di lapangan. Sialnya untukku, hari ini terasa sangat panas. Aku menggapai dry ice di kotak minum dan menggosokkannya di leherku. Ini adalah lubang ke 15 untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Pagi ini tidak ada yang bangun saat aku keluar dari kamarku. Piring kosong masih berda di meja makan. Aku sudah membersihkannya dan membuang makanan sisanya di tempat sampah. Sungguh menyedihkan untuk membuang makanan yang semalam tampak lezat.

Lalu aku membuang botol wine kosong dan menemukan gelas diluar di meja dimana aku melihat Minggyu denganpemuda yang tidak kuketahui. Cukup mengejutkan untukku. Kukira dia straight. Ternyata dia juga bisa belok. Kurasa dengan wajah, tubuh, dan uang miliknya tidak akan ada yang protes. Setelah meletakkan piring dan gelas kotor di dishwasher dan menyalakannya aku mengelap meja dapur.

Aku ragu Mingyu menyadarinya, tapi hal itu membuatku merasa lebih baik karena sudah mumpang gratis di tempatnya. Aku menghentikan kereta golfku di lubang ke 16. Para pemain disini berisi sekelompok pemuda. Aku sudah melihat mereka di lubang ketiga. Mereka membeli sangat banyak dan memberi tip yang banyak juga. Jadi aku bertahan dengan rayuan mereka. Ini tidak seperti mereka benar benar akan mengencani pelayan di lapangan golf. Aku bukan orang tolol.

"ini dia," kata salah satu pemuda saat aku menghentikan keretaku disamping mereka dan tersenyum

"ah, pemuda favoritku kembali. Suasanyanya lebih panas dari neraka, manis. Aku butuh yang dingin satu. Mingkin dua."

Aku memarkirkan keretaku dan turun untuk mengambilkan pesanan mereka

"Anda mau Miller lagi?" aku bertanya bangga dengan diriku sendiri karena mengingat tsanannya sebelumnya

"Iya, saying." Dia mengedip dan menutup jarak diantara kami membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Hey! Aku juga mau Vernon. Minggir." Ujar pria lain dan aku mempertahankan senyumku saat menyerahkan minumannya dan dia memberikan uang 20 ribu won, "simpan kembaliannya."

"terimakasih." Aku menjawab sambil memasukkan uangnya ke saku celanaku. Aku melirik yang lain, "apakah ada yang lain?"

"aku" seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat lurus dengan hidung yang sangat mancung berkata sambil mengeluarkan uang

"Anda ingin Corona, benar tuan?" aku bertanya sambil meraih minuman pesanannya

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta. Dia manis dan ingat kesukaanku. Lalu dia membukakanya untukku." Aku bisa berkata bahwa dia menggodaku saat dia meletakkan uangnya di tanganku dan mengambil botol minumannya diariku, "kembaliannya untukmu, manis."

Aku menyadari 50 ribu won saat kumasukkan dalam kantong celanaku. Para pria ini benar benar tidak peduli sudah membuang buang uangnya. Tipnya sangat konyol. Aku merasa seperti memberitahunya agar tidak memberiku tip yang sangat banyak tapi aku diam saja. Mingkin mereka memang selalu seperti itu

"Siapa namamu?" seorang bertanya lalu aku berbalik untuk melihat seorang pria yang tingginya hampir sama denganku dengan kulit yang beberapa shade lebih gelap dariku dengan hidung mancung dan rambut hitam lurus menunggu untuk memesan dan mendengar jawabanku."

"Saya Jeon Wonwoo," aku menjawab sambil meraih minuman mahal pesanannya. Aku membuka tutupnya dan menyerahkan padanya.

"Apa kau punya pacar Wonwoo-ssi?" tanyanya, mengambil minuman dari tanganku sambil melarikan jarinya di tanganku seperti sebuah belaian.

"Ehm, tidak. Tuan." Jawabku tidak yakin apakah seharusnya aku berbohong.

Dia melangkah mundur dan mengulurkan tanggannya yang menggenggam uang, "Jangan terlalu formal, Wonwoo-ssi. Panggil saja aku Jun, Wen Junhui."

"Eh, kurasa tidak pantas, tuan"

"Aku serius. Panggil aku Jun dan aku akan memanggilmu Wonwoo."

"Baiklah, Jun-ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu Jun-ssi." aku tergagap dalam menjawabnya. Tatapan intense dalam mata gelapnya membuatku gugup. Dia bisa berbahaya dan dia mengeluarkan bau parfum yang sangat mahal. Orang kaya. Dia salah satu pria tampan dan dia tau itu. Untuk apa dia menggodaku?

"tidak adil, Jun. menyingkirlah. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan yang ini. Hanya karena ayahmu pemilik tempat ini tidak berarti Wonwoo juga milikmu." Pria berambut biru berkata dengan nada jengkel. Kurasa dia bercanda.

Jun menghiraukannya dan tetap memandangku, "Jam berapa kau selesai, Wonwoo?"

Uh-oh. Jika aku memahami mereka dengan benar maka ayah Jun adalah bosku. Aku tidak boleh menghabiskan waktu dengan anak pemilik klub. Itu adalah ide yang sangat butuk

"aku bekerja hingga tutup, Jun-ssi" jelsku dan menyerahkan pesanan terakhir dan mengambil uangnya.

"kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku menjemputmy dan membawamu ke suatu tempat untuk makan?" kata Jun, berdiri sangat dekat denganku sekarang. Jika aku berbalik maka jaraknya hanya atu tarikan napas.

"hari ini panas dan aku sudah kelelahan, Jun-ssi. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan tidur."

Napas hangat terasa ditelingaku dan aku merinding bersamaan dengan beberapa tetes keringat yang meluncur di keningku. "apa kau takut padaku? Tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak berbahaya, wonwoo-ah"

Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak bagus dalam urusan goda menggoda dan aku cukup yakin sekarang Jun sedang menggodaku. Tidak ada yang menggodaku selama bertahun-tahun. Setelah aku putus dengan Kihyun, hari-hariku dipenuhi dengan sekolah dan ibuku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk yang lain. Para pemuda dan gadis gadis tidak menggangguku.

"Kau tidak membuatku takut, Jun-ssi. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini" jawabku menyesal. Aku tidak tau caranya merespon dengan benar

"hal ini?" Jun bertanya penasaran. Akhirnya aku berbalik dan menghadapnya.

"para pria. Dan menggoda. Setidaknya, itu yang sedang terjadi" aku terdengar seperti orang bodoh. Cengiran yang perlahan muncul di bibir Jun membuatku ingin bersembunyi dibelakang kereta golf. Aku benar benar diluar kelasnya.

"Benar, ini jelas-jelas menggoda. Dan bagaimana seseorang yang semanis dan seseksi dirimu tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini?"

Aku menegang terhadap kalimatnya dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku harus menuju lubang ke 17. "aku sibuk beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Jika, ehm, tidak ada yang membutuhkanku, kurasa para pemain golf di lubang ke 17 mungkin jengkel padaku."

Jun mengangguk dan mendur selangkah, "aku belum selesai denganmu, Wonwoo-ssi. Tidak sedikitpun. Tapi untuk sekarang aku akan membiarkanmu bekerja."

Aku buru buru kembali ke bangku pengemudi dan naik. Lubang selanjutnya adalah sekelompok wanita, dan aku belum pernah diamati dengan begitu lekat oleh ahjumma seumur hidupku tapi setidaknya mereka tidak menggodaku,

Saat aku masuk kedalam rumah malam itu aku lega tidak melihat tanda tanda adanya Jun. aku seharusnya tau jika dia hanya bercanda dengan karyawan. Aku sudah punta beberapa ratus ribu won dari tip hari ini dan aku memutuskan bahwa makan makanan yang sebenarnya sekali kali mungkin ide yang bagus. Aku berjalan menuju restoran kecil yang menjual berbagai macam olahan mie dan memesan jjampong dan air perasan jeruk. Aku makan dengan perasaan senang. Setelahnya aku berjalan pulang menuju rumah Mingyu. Tidak ada mobil diluar mala mini.

Aku tidak ingin memergokinya sedang bercinta mala mini. Tapi lagi, dia mungkin membawa seseorang dengan mobilnya. Aku berjalan masuk dan berhenti di ruang tamu. Tidak ada suara televisi. Tidak ada suara sama sekali, tapi pintunya tidak terkunci. Aku belum menggunakan kunci tersembunyi yang dia tujukkan padaku.

Aku sangat berkeringat hari ini. Aku mandi sebelum pergi tidur. Aku melangkahkan kakiku di dapur dan memeriksa beranda untuk memastikan bahwa beranda terbebas dari kegiatan seksual apapun. Mandi akan jadi lebih mudah mengingat tangga menuju kamar mandi berada di beranda.

Aku masuk kembali ke kamarku untuk mengambil kaos kebesaran milik Kihyun dan celana bokser yang biasa kugunakan untuk tidur. Kihtyn memberikanku kaus ini saat kami masi muda dan bodoh. Dia ingin aku tidur dalam sesuatu miliknya. Dan aku selalu mengenakannya sejak itu. Walaupun sekarang kausnya lebih sempit dari sebelumnya. Bahuku melebar sejak berumur 15 tahun.

Aku menarik napas panjang menghirup udara malam yang di hiasi oleh lampu lampu taman di halaman rumah Mingyu. Ini adalah malam ketigaku dan aku belum pernah berjalan mengelilingi halaman. Aku selalu pulang dalam keadaan lelah sehingga aku tidak punya tenaga untuk berkliling. Aku kembali turun untuk meletakkan baju tidurku dan melepaskan sandalku,

Rumputnya terasa hangat sisa panas matahari. Aku berjalan sepanjang jalan setapak hingga mencapai kolam air mancur di sisi samping rumah. Aku meletakkan tanganku dalam kolam. Dingin air membuatku terkejut, aku mengayunkan tanganku didalam air dan tersenyum.

Senyum ibuku saat ia bercerita mengenai taman taman dengan kolam air mancur terbersit dipikiranku aku mendongkkan wajahku ke langkit dan tersenyum. Akhirnya aku merasakannya. Aku merasakannya untuk kami berdua. Untukku dan ibuku.

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku berbalik dan melihat Mingyu. Berlari.

Sekali lagi, dia tidak mengenakan atasan. Aku heran, memangnya tidak dingin? Anginnya cukup kencang disini terlihat dari dahan pohon yang bergoyang mengikuti angina. Bawahan yang dia gunakan hanya celana piyama yang bertengger rendah di pinggangnya dan aku terlarut dalam pemandangannya berlari kearahku. Kakinya memelan dan dia berdiri disampingku. Keringat di dadanya bersinar terkena cahaya lampu. Anehnya aku ingi meraihnya dan menyentuhnya. Sesuatu yang berasal dari dia tidak akan menjijikan.

"kau kembali," ucapnya sambil bernapas panjang

"Aku baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjaku, Mingyu-ssi." Jawabku, berusaha mengalihkan mataku dari dadanya ke matanya

"Jadi, kau sudah dapat pekerjaan, Wonwoo-ssi?

"Iya, kemarin."

"Dimana?"

Aku tidak yakin untuk berbagi infomasi ini. Dia bukan teman, dam tentunya aku tidak pernah menganggapnya keluarga. Orang tua kami mungkin saja menikah tapi dia terlihat tidak ingin terikat apapun dengan ayahku ataupun aku.

"Dazed Club House," jawabku

Alis Mingyu melejit naik dan melangkah lebih dekat kearahku. Dia meletakkan tangannya dibawah daguku dan mendongakkan wajahku. Oke dia memang lehih tinggi dariku, tapi tidak terlalu berbeda sehingga harus melakukan ini, "kau menggunakan eyeliner," katanya, mengamatiku

"memang," aku menarik daguku dari tangannya. Dia mungkin memiarkanku tidur di rumahnya tapi aku tidak suka disentuh olehnya. Atau mungkin aku aku suka, dan itu masalahnya. Aku tidak ingin menyukai dia menyentuhku.

"Eyeliner membuat matamu semakin tajam." Dia mundur selangkah dan mengamati pakaianku dan menunjukkan kepuasannya.

"Oh, kau jadi cart boy di lapangan golf." Katanya sambil kembali menatapku

"bagaimana kau tau?"

Dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku, "seragammu. Training putih ketat dan kaus polo. Itu seragamnya."

Aku bersyukur dengan adanya bayangan. Aku yakin aku sedang merona.

"kau pasti menjadi yang terfavorit dengan tip yang memuaskan kan, Wonwoo-ssi?" tanyanya dengan nada geli

Aku menghasilkan 500 ribu won dalam dua hari. Mungkin itu tidak berarti untuknya, tapi iya bagiku.

Aku mengedikkan bahuku, "kau pasti senang jika tau bahwa aku mungkin bisa keluar dari rumahmu kurang dari sebulan."

Dia tidak langsung membalasnya. Mungkin seharusnya aku pergi dan mandi. Aku mulai akan berkata sesuatu saat dia melangkan mendekatiku, "Seharusnya aku senang, lega. Sangat lega. Tapi tidak, Wonwoo-ssi" dia berhenti dan mendekatkan wajahnya di telingaku untuk berbisik, "kenapa begitu Wonwoo-ssi?"

Aku ingin meraihnya dan menggenggam lengannya agar aku tidak tersandung, tapi aku menahannya

"jaga jarakmu dariku, Wonwoo-ssi. Kau tidak akan ingin terlalu dekat denganku. Kemarin malam." Dia menelan ludahnya dengan keras, "kejadian kemarin malam menghantuiku. Mengetahui bahwa kau melihatku. Menmbuatku gila. Jadi, menjauhlah. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk menghindarimu." Dia berbalik dan berlari kembali menuju rumah sedangkan aku berdiri sambil menahan kakiku agar tidak jatuh lemas.

Apa maksudnya dengan itu? Bagaimana dia tau kalau aku melihatnya? Saat aku melihat pintu rmah tertutup dibelakangknya aku berjalan kembali untuk mandi. Kata katanya akan membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam.


	6. Chaper 6

Chapter 6

Menghindari Mingyu bukanlah hal yang mudah berhubung kami tinggal satu atap. Bahkan jika dia ingin menjaga jarak, kami masih bertabrakan satu sama lain. Dia juga menghindari kontak mata denganku tapi hal itu membuatku lebih terpesona padanya.

Dua hari kemudian, setelah perckapan kami di dekat kolam, aku melangkahkan kakiku di dapur setelah makan roti isi selai kacangku dan disambut kembali oleh seorang wanita setengah telanjang. Rambutnya berantakan walaupun begitu dia tetap menarik. Aku tidak suka orang-orang semacam ini.

Pemuda itu mengarahkan tatapannya padaku. Raut terkejutnya langsung berganti dengan jengkel. Dia mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya. "apa kau barusaja keluar dari dapur?"

"Ya, apa kau baru saja turun dari tempat tidur Mingyu-ssi?" jawabku. Kalimat itu keluar tanpa bisa kucegah. Mingyu sudah mengingatkanku untuk tidak mencampuri kehidapannya. Aku harus menutup mulutku.

Wanita itu menaikkan kedua alisnya yang sempurnya dan menampilkan raut geli di wajahnya. "Tidak. Bukannya aku tidak ingin naik ke tempat tidurnya, tapi dia tidak mengizinkanku, jangan bilang ini pada Seungcheol." Dia melambaikan sebelah tangan seperti sedang mengusir lalat. "jangan dipikirkan. Dia mungkin sudah tau"

Aku bingung, "jadi, kau baru saja turun dari tempat tidur Seungcheol?" aku bertanya dan sekali lagi sadar bahwa itu bukan urusanku. Tapi Seungcheol tidak tinggal disini jadi aku penasaran.

Wanita itu melarikan tangannya disepanjang rambunya dan menghela napas. "Tepat. Atau lebih tepatnya tempat tidur lamanya."

"tempat tidur lamanya?"

Pergerakan di pintu menangkap perhatianku dan mataku terkunci dengan milik Mingyu. Dia mengamatiku dengan cengiran di bibirnya. Hebat. Dia mendengarku bertanya tidak perlu. Aku ingin mengalihkan pandanganku dan berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak baru saja bertanya-tanya pada seseorang apakah dia baru tidur dengan Mingyu. Sirat di matanya memberitahuku bahwa itu tidak berguna.

"jangan biarkan aku menghentikanmu, Wonwoo-ssi. Lanjutkan untuk menginterogasi tamu Seungcheol hyung. Aku yakin Seungcheol hyung tidak akan keberatan." Ejeknya. Dia menyilangkan tanggannya di dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kaca seperti dia sedang menyamankan dirinya.

Aku mengalihkan pandaganku dan berjalan menuju tempat sampah untuk membersihkan bekas roti di tanganku sambil menata pikiranku. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini sat Mingyu mendengarnya. Hal itu akan membuatku terlihat sangat tertarik dengannya.

"Selamat pagi, Mingyu-ya. Terimakasih karena sudah mengizinkan kami tidur disini. Seungcheol minum terlalu banyak untuk dapat menyetir sampai apartemennya," kata wanita itu

Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya. Sial. Kenapa aku penasaran dengan urusan orang?

"Seungcheol hyung tau dia boleh tidur disini kapan saja" jawab Mingyu. Aku bisa melihatnya bangkit dari pintu dan berjalan menuju meja dapur dari sudut mataku. Perhatiannya tertuju padaku. Kenapa dia tidak bisa melepaskannya? Aku ingin pergi diam-diam

"Well, uh, I think I should go upstairs then, good day Mingyu-ya." Suara wanita itu terdengar tidak yakin. Minggyu tidak menjawab dan aku juga tidak menatap keduanya. Wanita itu mengikuti petunjuknya untuk pergi dan aku menunggu sampai mendengar suara langkah kaki di tangga sebelum melirik Mingyu.

"rasa penasaran dapat membunuh orang, Wonwoo yang manis." Mingy berbisik saat dia berjalan mendekat kearahku, "apa kau pikir semalam aku bersenang-senang lagi? Hmm? Berusaha meyakinkan apa dia tidur di tempat tidurku sepanjang malam?"

Aku menelan ludahku tapi tidak berkata apapun,

"dengan siapa aku menghabiskan malamku bukanlah urusanmu. Bukankah kita sudah pernah membicarakannya?"

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengangguk. Jika saja dia mau melepaskanku aku tidak akan mengulangi perbuatanku pada siapapun yang kutemukan di rumah ini.

Mingyu meraih wajahku dan melarikan jarinya di sepanjang pipiku, "kau tidak ingin mengenalku. Kau mungkin berpikir begitu, tapi tidak. Percayalah padaku

Jika saja dia tidak telalu mempesona dan begitu dekat denganku aku akan mempercayainya. Tapi semakin dia mendorongku menjauh aku semakin penasaran dengannya.

"kau tidak seperti yang kuduga. Aku harap kau seperti dugaanku. Semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah," ujarnya dengan suara rendah lalu menurunkan jarinya dan meninggalkanku. Saat pintu menuju tangga lain tertutup aku menghembuskan nafas yang sudah kutahan.

Apa maksudnya? Apa dugaannya?

Malam itu saat aku pulang dari tempat kerja, Mingyu tidak ada dirumah.

Aku membuka mataku dan berbalik melihat jam weker di nakas. Sudah jam 9 pagi. Aku ketiduran. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku, lalu menggapai saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Aku sudah mandi semalam jadi aku merasa bersih. Aku sudah menghasilkan hampir satu juta won minggu ini. Aku memutuskan aku dapat mencari tempat tinggal sendiri hari ini.

Aku mengusak rambutku lalu merapikannya sebelum bangun. Aku ingin duduk di kursi taman hari ini. Aku belum pernah melakukannya. Hari ini aku akan menikmati pemandangan dan sinar matahari.

Aku menarik tasku dan mengeluarkan sweater berwarna pink yang kebesaran dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Warna ini sangat cocok dengan warna kulitku.

Memakainya dan aku berpikir bahwa sweaternya semakin membesar. Atau mungkin aku yang semakin kurus. Aku mematikan lampu dan melangkah ke dapur. "Holy hell. Siapa ini?" Seorang anak laki laki bertanya dengan raut terkejut saat aku melangkah dalam cahaya. Aku melirik orang asing yang memandangiku sambil melongo di bar sambil menggapai gapai Seungcheol yang berdiri di kulkas sambil tersenyum.

"kau keluar dari kamarmu tiap pagi dengan baju seperti itu?" tanya Seungcheol.

Aku tidak mengira akan ada orang dirumaj, "Uh, tidak. Biasanya aku keluar dengan baju seragamku" jawabku bersamaan dengan suara siulan yang datang dari anak laki-laki yang duduk di kursi bar. Dia tidak mungkin berusia lebih dari 15 tahun.

"abaikan bocah ingusan itu. Dia adalah Dino. Ibunya dan Hyemi bersaudara. Jadi penjelasan singkat dari kerumitan ini adalah, dia sepupuku. Dia muncul semalam setelah kabur lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan Mingyu menelponku untuk menjemputnya dan mengantarnya pulang."

Mingyu. Kenapa mendengar namanya membuat jantungku berpacu? Karena dia sangat sempurna. Itu alasannya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan bayangan tentang Mingy. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Dino. Aku Wonwoo. Mingyu sudah berbelas kasih padaku sampai aku punya tempat tinggal sendiri."

"Hey. Kau bisa ikut aku Wonwoo hyung. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur dibawah tangga" tawar Dino

Aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Menggoda dengan polos adalah jenis yang aku tahu.

"Terimakasih tapi kurasa Ibumu tidak akan menyukainya. Aku baik baik saja disini. Tempat tidurnya nyaman dan aku tidak harus tidur dengan belatiku."

Seungcheol terkikik dan Dino membelalakkan matanya, "kau bawa belati?" tanya dino dengan nada kagum

"sekarang, kau sudah memulainya. Sebaiknya aku membawa Dino pergi sebelum dia semakin jatuh hati padamu."jawab Seungcheol sambil mengambil cangkir yang bari diisi kopi. Dia menuju pintu lali berkata, "Ayo Dino-ya sebelum aku membangunkan Mingyu dan kau harus berurusan dengan sikap menyebalkannya."

Dino melirik Seungcheol lalu kembali padaku seperti dia bimbang. Sangat menggemskan.

"Sekarang, Dino-ya" ucap Seungcheol lagi dengan nada lebih menuntut.

"Uh, Seungcheol-ssi" panggilku sebelum dia keluar

"Seungcheol hyung, Wonwoo-ah." Ujarnya

"Seungcheol hyung. Terimakasih atas bensinnya. Aku akan mengembalikannya saat aku mendapat gaji."

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, kau tidak boleh mengambalikannya. Aku akan marah. Tapi sama-sama." Dia mengedip padaku dan melemparkan pandangan memperingatkan pada Dino sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

Aku melambai pada Dino. Aku akan memikirkan caranya membayar Seungcheol nanti. Pasti ada satu cara. Sekarang, aku punya rencana lain. Aku berjalan meuju pintu yang mengarah ke taman. Ini waktunya membaca dibawah sinar matahari dan udara pagi yang hangat.

Aku duduk di kursi di dekat pohon yang menghadap air mancur lalu menyandarkan punggungku di sandaran kursi. Suasana taman sangat hening dan sepi. Merasa nyaman, aku mmbuka buku yang kupinjam dari klub lalu mulai membacanya.

"aku mohon kau memberitahuku jika kau menggunakan sunblock." Suara rendah membuyarkan fokusku dari buku ditanganku. Aroma maskulin yang bersih tercium. Aku ingin menciumnya lebih dekat.

Ku turunkan bukuku dari wajahku, aku berkedip dan melihat Mingyu duduk disampingku. Matanya mengamatiku. "Kau pakai kacamata?" tanyanya menunjuk kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidungku.

Aku mengangguk dan melipat halaman buku dan meletakkannya di sampingku.

"Kau terlihat manis dan menggemaskan secara bersamaan."

Dia berpikir aku manis dan menggemaskan. Itu terdengar seperti pujian tapi aku tidak yakin untuk berterimakasih. Aku tidak suka dibilang manis dan menggemaskan. Aku laki-laki yang cukup tampan menurutku.

"aku tidak manis ataupun menggemaskan."

Mingy terus mengamatiku. Aku menahan diriku untuk berlari masuk kerumah.

"kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" tanyanya

"tidak, ini hari minggu dimana semua orang libur, termasuk kau, Mingyu-ssi."

"bagaimana rasanya bekerja?"

Dia sedang brusaha untuk bersikap baik, sepertinya. Setidaknya dia tidak menghindariku. Terlihat bodoh memang, tapi aku ingin diperhatikan olehnya. Ada tarikan yang berasal darinya yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Semakin dia menjaga harak semakin aku ingin mendekat. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menaikakkan salah satu alisnya seperti menungguku berkata sesuatu.

Oh, tunggu. Dia bertanya sesuatu. Sialan senyumannya yang menunjukkan gigi taringnya. Sangat sulut memusatkan perhatianku, "Uh. Apa?" tanyaku, wajahku memanas.

Dia terkekeh. Senyuman itu lagi. "bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya perlahan

Aku harus berhenti bertingkah bodoh disekitarnya, aku menegakkan punggungku. "lancar. Aku menyukainya."

Mingyu nyengir dan melirik kolam air mancur didepan kami, "sudah kuduga"

Aku berhenti dan berbikir mengenai pendapatnya, "apa maksudmu, Mingyu-ssi?"

Mingyu menjalankan pandangannya menatap wajahku lalu sepanjang tubuhku. Aku menyesal mengenakan celana pendek, "kau tau penampilanmu, Wonwoo-ssi. Tidak lupa senyumanmu yang manis. Semua orang pasti membayarmu dengan baik."

Dia benar mengenai tip yang kudapat. Dia juga membuatku bernapas tidak teratur saat memandangku seperti itu. Aku ingin Mingy menyukai apa yang dia lihat tapi aku takut dengan akibatnya. Bagaimana jika dia mengubah keputusannya untuk menjauh dariku? Apakah aku sanggup?

Kami duduk dalam diam sejenak. Aku yakin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ragangnya menegang dan terdapat kerutan di dahinya. Aku memikirkan apa saja yang kukatakan. Apa kata kataku membuatnya marah?

"Berapa lama sejak ibumu meninggal?" tanyanya kembali menatapku

Aku tidak ingin membahas ibuku. Tidak dengannya. Tapi mengajuhkannya akan terasa tidak sopan. "36 hari yang lalu"

Rahangnya semakin mengeras seperti marah akan sesuatu yan kerutannya semakin dalam. "apa ayahmu tau kalau ibumu sakit"

Pertanyaan lain yang tidak ingin kujawab. "Ya, dia tau. Aku juga mengubunginya di hari ibu meninggal. Dia tidak menjawab. Aku hanya meninggalkan pesan." Fakta bahwa dia tidak pernah membalas telponku lebih menyakitkan dari yang ingin kuakui

"apa kau membencinya, Wonwoo-ssi?"

Aku ingin membencinya. Dia hanya menyebabkan rasa sakit di hidupku sejak Jungkook meninggal. Tapi sulit, dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. "kadang" jawabku jujur

Minggy mengangguk dan meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya. Dia tidak berkata apapun. Tapi aku mengerti. Mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, tapi kurasa Mingyu mulai menyukaiku.

"aku mengadakan pesta nanti malam. Pesta ulang tahun Jeonghan, adikku. Aku selalu mengadakan pesta untuknya. Mungkin bukan acara yang kau sukai, tapi kau boleh datang jika kau mau."

Adiknya? Dia punya adik? Kupikir dia anak tunggal. Bukankah Jeonghan itu pemuda berambut panjang berwarna pirang yang sangat kasar di malam saat aku tiba disini?

"kau punya adik, Mingyu-ssi?

Dia mengedikkan bahunya, "ya"

"Seungcheol hyung bilang kau anak tunggal?"

Mingyu menegang lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tautan jari jarinya dan kembali menatap kolam, "Seungcheol hyung harusnya tidak menceritakan apapkun tentangku. Seberapapun dia menginginkanmu." Dia berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke rumah,

Membahas Jeonghan adalah batasanku. Aku tidak paham kenapa tapi jelas jelas aku melanggar batasanku. Aku tidak seharusnya berisik. Aku kembali meraih bukuku dan kembali membacanya, aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikiranku darinya. Tiap kali aku menurunkan pertahananku di dekatnya Mingyu selalu mengingatkanku untuk tetap ditempatku. Pria itu sangat aneh. Seksi, tampan, mempesona tapi aneh.

Aku duduk di tempat tidur untuk mendengarkan gumaman yang berasal dari luar rumah. Ruanganku sangat dekat dengan taman dimana pesta diadakan. Terakhir kali aku diundang ke pesta saat kelas satu SMA di ulang tahun temanku, Kihyun berniat menjemputku tapi akhirnya tidak jadi karena rumah temanku berlawanan arah dengan rumahku, jadi ya aku tidak jadi datang, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan setelan berhubung acaranya agak resmi dan yang mengundang adalah salah satu keluarga kaya di sekolahku. Malam itu kuhabiskan dengan menonton film dengan ibuku sambil memakan cookies cokelat. Itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku ingat ibuku yang tidak kesakitan karena kemoterapi.

Malam ini aku mengeluarkan setelan milikku dari tas. Setelan ini jauh dari standard orang-orang disini. Tapi cukup bagus. Kemeja hitam dengan celana putih dengan jas putih dan dasi berwarna merah hadiah dari ibuku. Aku menyukai setelan ini karena ini hadiah terakhir dari ibuku, aku menyimpannya dengan baik.

Aku mengenakannya dan menata rambutku naik agar memperlihatkan dahiku, menggunakan sedikit eyeliner agar mataku terlihat tidak terlalu sipit, lalu berjalan keluar menuju taman. Aku berhenti di beranda, didepan pintu kaca dan meihat mata gelap besar yang bertemu denganku. Wajahku menghangat saat melihat Jun yang menghargai penampilanku. Jun sendiri menggunakan setelan mahal dengan pola garis memanjang berwarna biru navy. Kemejanya berwarna hitam dan sepatu yang mengkilap.

"Wonwoo-ya." Kayanya saat matanya akhirnya menemukan mataku. "aku pikir tidak mungkin melihatmu lebih seksi dan lebih mengagumkan. Kurasa aku salah."

"Wow. Manis. Kau berdandan sangat keren mala mini." Kata seorang dengan rambut biru yang sering kulihat bersama Jun. aku tidak ingat namanya. Apa dia pernah mengenalkan dirinya?

"Terimakasih," jawabku. Aku merasa canggung lagi. Aku ingin bisa menyesuaikan diri.

"aku tidak tau kalau Mingyu bermain golf lagi. Atau kau disini denganorang lain?" bingung dengan pertanyaan Jun aku berpikir sejenak. Saat aku menyadari bahwa aku bertemu orang orang yang biasa kutemui di tempat kerja aku nyengir.

"aku tidak bersama siapapun. Mingyu-ssi, uh.. jadi ibu Mingyu-ssi menikah dengan ayahku," nah. Sudah jelas

Cengiran Jun semakin melebar saat dia berjalan mendekatiku, "benarkah? Dia membuat adik tirinya bekerja di sebuah klub? Ck Ck. Pria itu tidak tau diri. Jika aku punya adik sepertimu aku akan menguncinya dirumah.. sepanjang waktu" dia berhenti dan meraih pipiku dan melarikan jarinya disepanjang pipiku. "aku akan menemanimu pastinya. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa kesepian."

Dia tentunya sedang menggodaku. Kode keras. Aku diluar kelasnya. Dia terlalu berpengalaman. Aku butuh ruang.

"tubuh san wajahmu harusnya datang bersama peringatan. Sulit untuk tidak menyentuh." Suaranya merendah satu nada dan aku melirik melewati bahunya untuk melihat si rambut biru sudah meninggalkan kami.

"apa kau berteman dengan Mingyu-ssi atau Jeonghan-ssi, Jun?" aku bertanya mengingay nama yang Seungcheol hyung kenalkan padaku,

Jun mengangkat bahunya, "Jeonghandan aku memiliki hubungan yang rumit. Mingyu dan aku sudah kenal seumur hidup kami" dia menyalipkan tangannya ke pinggangku, "aku rasa Jeonghan bukan fansmu juga, Wonwoo-ya"

Aku tidak yakin

kami belum pernah benar benar berbicara sejak malam itu, "kami tidak mengenal satu sama lain, Jun-ssi"

Kening jun berkerut, "Benarkah? Aneh."

"Jun! kau disini." Seorang pemuda berteriak saat mendekat ke beranda. Dai memutar mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat seorang pemuda ramping berambut warna warni menghampiri kami. Pemuda itu menggunakan kemeja yang sebagian kancingnya sudah terlepas. Ini akan mengganggu perhatian Jun. Aku mulai mundur dan kembali menuju dapur. Momen keberanianku sudah lenyap.

Jun mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggangku, mencegahku pergi, "Minghao" adalah semua yang Jun katakana sebagai balasan. Mata hitam Minghao yang tajam melurikku dan Jun bergantian, lalu mnarik tangan Jun yang berada di pinggangku. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Aku harus menyesuaikan diri

"Siapa dia?" sentaknya dan menusukku dengan tatapannya

"Ini Jeon Wonwoo. Adik Mingyu yang baru" jawab Jun dengan nada bosan

Pemuda itu memicingkan tatapannya lalu tertawa. "Bukan, dia bukan adiknya. Dia menggunakan baju murahan dan sepatu yang lebih murahan. Pemuda ini, apapun yang dia katakan mengenai dirinya, adalah dusta. Tapi, kau memang selalu lemah dengan wajah yang menawan, kan, Jun ge ge?"

Sial. Seharusnya aku dikamarku saja


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"kenapa kau tidak kembali ke pesta saja untuk menajamkan cakarmu, Hao-ya?"

Jun bergerak menuju taman dimana pesta berlangsung dengan tangannya yang masih memeluk erat pinggangku dan memaksaku mengikutinya.

"kurasa sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku. Aku tidak seharusnya keluar mala mini" kataku. Mencoba untuk menghentikan langkahnya ke keramaian. Aku tidak perlu berjalan kasana dengan Jun. sesuatu mengatakanku bahwa ini ide yang buruk.

"kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan kamarmu saja, Wonwoo-ya? Aku juga ingin kabur."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "tidak cukup untuk kita berdua, Jun-ssi"

Jun tertawa dan menggerakkan kepalanya mendekatiku untuk membisikkan sesuatu saat mataku terkunci dengan tatapan tajam dari Mingyu. Dia terlihat tidak senang. Apa undangannya tadi pagi hanya basa basi? Apakah aku salah paham?

"aku harus pergi, Jun-ssi. Aku rasa Mingyu-ssi tidak menginginkanku disini." Aku berbalik untuk menatap Jun dan melangkah mundur dari kungkungannya

"tak masuk akal. Aku yakin dia terlalu sibuk untuk menghawatirkan tentang dirimu. Lagipula, kenapa dia tidak menginginkamu disini, Wonwoo-ya. Ini kan pesta adiknya?"

Nah, tentang adiknya lagi. Kenapa Seungcheol hyung memberitahuku kalau Minghyu –ssi punya saudara? Jeonghan-ssi kan jelas-jelas adiknya.

"aku, eh, jadi. Dia bukannya mengakuiku sebagai saudara. Aku hanya kerabat tidak diinginkan dari suami baru ibunya. Sebenarnya aku disini hanya untuk beberapa minggu sampai aku bisa menyewa tempat tinggalku sendiri. Aku bukan penghuni yang diinginkan di rumah ini." Aku memaksakan senyumku, berharap Jun mengerti dan melepaskanku.

"tidak ada bagian darimu yang tidak diinginkan, Wonwoo-ya. Mingyu tidaklah bodoh apalagi buta." Kata Jun sambil bergerak mendekatiku lagi.

"Kemarilah, Wonwoo-ssi." Nada menuntut Mingyu datang dari belakangku bersamaan dengan tangan besar yang melingkar di lenganku dan menarikku kearahnya. "aku tidak menduga kau akan datang." Nada peringatan darinya memberitahuku bahwa aku salah mengerti undangannya. Dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh.

"aku minta maaf, Mingyu-ssi. Kukira kau mengizinkanku datang." Bisikku malu pada fakta bahwa Jun mendengarnya. Tamu lain mulai memperhatikan keributan kecil yang ditimbulkan. Sekali aku menemukan keberanianku untuk keluar dan bersosialisasi, hal ini terjadi.

"aku tidak menduga kau akan berpakain seperti ini." Jawabnya dengan sangat tenang tapi mematikan. Matanya masih mengarah pada Jun. apa yang salah dengan pakaianku? Ibuku sudah bekerja keras untuk membelikanku ini dan aku belum pernah memakainya. 60 ribu won adalah uang yang banyak untuk kami saat ibu membelinya. Aku muak dengan golongan anak-anak manja yang bertingkah seperti aku mengenakan sesuatu yang sangat menantang. Aku suka setelan ini. Aku suka sepatu ini. Aku ingin menendang mereka ke neraka. Sial sekali!

Aku menghentakkan tanganku dari genggaman Mingyu dan bergegas kembali menuju dapur. Jika dia tidak menginginkanku untuk datang ke pesta dan jadi bahan tertawaan temannya, seharusnya dia bilang. Bukannya membuatku seperti orang tolol seperti ini.

"Brengsek! apa sih masalahmu, Ming?" Jun bertanya penuh amarah. Aku tidak berbalik. Aku harap mereka terlibat baku hantam. Kuharap Jun mematahkan hidung Mingyu. Aku meragukannya karena walaupun Mingyu sejenis dengannya, dia terlihat lebih garang.

"Wonwoo-ya. Tunggu!" Seungcheol hyung memanggilku dan aku ingin mengacuhkannya tapi dialah yang paling beik padaku. Aku memperlambat lajuku saat aku telah mencapai beranda, jau dari para tamu dan membiarkan Seungcheol hyung menyusulku.

"ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." kataSeungcheol hyung, saat mencapaiku. Aku ingin tertawa. Dia sangat buta mengenai adiknya.

"Tidak penting. Aku seharusnya tidak datang. Aku seharusnya tau dia tidak bermaksud mengundangku, hyung. Aku hanya berharap Mingyu-ssi menyuruhku tetap di ruanganku. Aku tidak mengerti permaian kata." Tuntutku lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"dia punya masalah. Aku akui. Tapi dia sedang melindungimu dengan caranya yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal." Katanya saat aku menyentuh kenop pintu kamarku.

"percayalah padanya, hyung. Itu yang dilakukan saudara." Jawabku sambil mebuka pintu lamu menyelinap masuk dan menutup puntu rapat rapat. Aku berdiri membelakangi pintu.

Pesta bukanlah gayaku. Ini adalah pesta kedua yang aku datangi, yang pertama juga tidak terlalu baik. Sebenarnya bahkan lebih buruk. Aku pergi untuk memberi kejutan pada Kihyun tapi malah aku yang terkejut. Aku memergokinya sedang bercumbu dengan Himchan. Aku segera keluar dari tempat itu. Beberapa orang melihatku. Kihyun datang keesokan paginya dan memohon maafku dengan berlutut.

Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak berumur 14 tahun dan dia mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku. Aku tidak bisa membencinya. Itu adalah akhir hubungan kami, tapi kami tetap berteman. Kadang Kihyun akan datang dan memintaku untuk kembali padanya tapi itu hanyalah bualan karena dia selalu punya teman kencan yang berbeda setiap minggunya,

Malam ini tidak ada yang menghianatiku. Aku hanya dipermalukan, aku melepaskan sepatuku lalu memasukkan kembali ke wadahnya. Lalu aku melepaskan jas dan waistcoat-ku, lalu berlanjut dengan dasi merahnya. Saat aku hendak membuka kancing ketiga kemejaku pintu kamar tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka dan pintu dipenuhi oleh Mingyu. Mingyu yang sedang murka.

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan aku menjatuhkan tanganku di sisi tubuhku. Aku tidak akan melepaskan kemejaku, belum. Dia masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Dia terlalu besar untuk ruangan kecil ini. Aku harus mundur dan duduk di tempat tidur agar dia muat tanpa kami bersentuhan.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Jun?" tuntutnya

Bingung, aku menatapnya dan berpikir kenapa dia tidak menyukaiku mengenal Jun. bukankah mereka berteman? Apakah karena itu? Dia tidak menginginkanku berada di dekat temannya? "Ayahnya pemilik Dazed tempatku bekerja. Dia bermain golf. Aku menawarkannya minuma.."

"kenapa kau menggunakannya?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin sambil menunjuk jas dan yang lainnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidurku.

Itu adalah batasannya. Aku berdiri dan menatap matanya tajam. "karena ibuku membelikanny untuk kupakai. Aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan. Malam ini kau mengundangku dan aku ingin menyesuaikan diro. Jadi, aku menggunakan pakaianku yang terbaik. Aku minta maaf jika itu kurang baik bagimu. Kau tau apa, Mingyu-ssi? Aku tidak peduli. Kau dan temanmu yang sok itu tidak perlu terganggu olehku."

Aku mendorong dadanya dengan tanganku dan memelototinya, menantangnya untuk membalas ucapanku.

Mingyu membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya lagi, menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sialan!" geramnya. Lalu matanya terbuka dan tangannya tiba tibaberada di pingganku menarikku mendekat dan bibirnya menempel dengan milikku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksiku. Bibirnya sangat lembut tapi sangat menuntut saat dia menjilat dan dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Lalu dia menarik bibir atasku dan menghisapnya lembut. "aku sudah mendambakan bibir mungil dan manis ini sejak pertama kali kau muncul di ruang tamuku. Bisiknya sebelum menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. aku tersentak dengan gerakannya. Dia terasa seperti mint dan segar. Lututku melemas dan aku meraih lengannya sebagai peganganku. Aku membalas ciumannya. Geraman rendah terdengar dari tenggorokannya dan hal yang kukutehui selanjutnya adalah Mingyu mendorongku ke tempat tidur dibelakangku.

Tubuh Mingyu berada diatasku, tubuhnya sudah menegang dan memanas. Aku mengeluarkan desahan kecil dari bibirku.

"Manis, terlalu manis," dia berbisik di bibirku sebelum melepaskan tautab bibirnya dan mundur menjauh. Matanya membesar melihat kemejaku yang setengah terbuka, kusut dan menampilkan sedikit dada dan leherku. "bangsat!" umpatnya lalu menghantamkan tangannya pada dinding sebelum membuka pintu hingga terbuka dan berlari keluar seperti dikejar setan.

Dinding bergetar karena hantamannya. Aku tidak bergerak. Aku tidak bisa. Jantungku berpacu dalam kecepatan tinggi dan napasku sedikit tersengal. Aku terangsang, aku pernah merasakannya dulu, saat menonton film dewasa, tapi tidak pernah samapi seperti ini. Mingyu tidak ingin menyukainya, tapi nyatanya dia suka. Aku merasakannya tapi aku pernah memergokinya tidur dengan orang lain. Nyatanya, aku tau semalam dia berencana untuk bersenang senang dengan seorang wanit tapi lalu dia menyuruhnya pergi. Membuat Mingyu terangsang bukanlah hal yang sulit, jadi sebenarnya ini tidak berarti apa-apa. Mingyu hanya jengkel karena aku yang membuatnya terangsang.

Begitu menyakitkan mengetahuinya begitu membenciku hingga Mingy tidak ingin berpikir bahwa aku menarik. Napasku kembali stabil dan detak jantungku melambat. Mingyu tidak ingin menyentuhku. Dia marah karena dia telah melakukannya. Walaupun sedang terangsang, dia bisa menjauh dariku. Aku merasa kecil. Banyak pria dan wanita yang menginginkannya. Aku, dia tidak ingin berurusan denganku. Aku hanya pengganggu yang dia biarkan menumpang selama beberapa waktu.

Aku berbalik dan menarik selimutku. Aku tidak akan menggunakan pakaian ini lagi. Sekarang bahkan baju ini mengandung ingatan yang semakin menyedihkan. Aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik. Mala mini, aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada setelan ini hingga aku menemukan seseorang yang dapat menerimaku dan menginginkanku untukku.


End file.
